One guard, countless friendships
by Twixst of the slough
Summary: When the Fazbear pizzeria is set ablaze, Mike a former guard at the place, knows that something isn't right. But when he goes to the building he discovers a dark & twisted history of the Fazbear franchise. And when he realizes that the purple guy is still alive he will have to call on the animatronics who tried to kill him to stop the serial killer. M for violence & injuries.


One guard, countless friendships. [Prologue]

 **[Phone Guy] Uh, hello? Is anyone there? He- oh, you answered already! I'm sorry I didn't hear you! Nice to meet you! You know I like to write stories too, yeah me and Twixst are great friends! I used to write stories but then I had to get some sleep during the day as I used to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; but I did manage to find some time to write stories, I didn't sleep for 15 hours of the day y'know? Anyways welcome to the story! Don't worry, Twixst told me that his momma raised him right and he won't include any curse words in them... (well very, _veeeeerrrry_ little amounts in them if any. (Which , I mean beyond microscopic, almost non-existent, so ver- well you get the idea,) or adult "activity". However due to this websites rating system, Twixst had to rate this story M for "violence that causes injury". But don't worry! I checked out this story along with one of my other friends by the user-name of Mozart's Fantasy (who writes great stories might I add) and this story is 100% guaranteed to not scar you for life; after all if you played the game then you would be pretty scared when Chika runs into your office.**

 **By the way Twixst has asked me to make some things clear for you, and I quote:**

 **Bonnie, in this story, is a girl. In addition to Bonnie being a girl name, and regardless of Bonnie being referred to as a male; Scott _mistakenly_ called Bonnie a boy, _therefore_ it was not his original intention.**

 **I am spelling Chica, Chika. I know that's not how her name is spelled but to me I think it's spelled better that way.**

 **Mangle will be a girl in this story, since Mangle's gender is not set and with the fact that it's contested; means that it's fair game.**

 **OC animatronics will be included.**

 **Music will be included**

 **In this story FNAF I will have occurred in 2007 and this story takes place sometime around that time period.**

 **Foxy will NOT have been responsible for the bite of '87. I have planned for a pathetic animatronic to be the culprit (don't worry it's not one of the main cast or "toy" models).**

 **The purple guy/man will be called Ferrum "Vincent" Captivus.**

 **The Phone Guy will be known as Jay Fort.**

 **Neither Twixst, or Mozart's Fantasy own FNAF, all credit goes to Scott Cawthon, the staff, the owners and/or creators of any music I include, as well as any other respective owners and wherever else credit is due.**

 **Well that's all Twixst has to say, same for me. Enjoy the story! By the way watch out for the Puppet. _**

 **/ _ _ \**

( **(◘) (◘)** )

\ **_ /**

 **| \\_/ |**

 **(AN: Look I tried my best)**

[5 Minutes after the death of the Purple Guy; Saturday June 30th, 2007. 12:47 am]

"Come on Shawn!" Bonnie shouted over her younger brother's whining.

"But sis, I at least want my hat!" Shawn whined, not wanting to leave something behind.

"Shawn you can't grab anything off of Freddy, trust me I tried already with my suit." Bonnie continued dragging him back to the others. "We're ghosts remember? We can't touch tangible things now."

Her brother crossed his arms at that. "Look sis, although we were stuck in those suits for 38 years, I LOVED most of those years, sure we were killing innocent night guards, and we couldn't realize that the face of the night guards weren't _his_ ," Both of them nervously shivered at the memory. "I loved that time because of the kids. When I was singing to them, to me it was all worth it; seeing the smiles on their faces, hearing their laughter, keeping them safe; heck I don't care that I was a fur-covered metal suit with an endoskeleton, I loved those times."

Bonnie looked down to see the big smile on her brother's face. She couldn't hide the one that was growing on hers. "Yeah I guess I can't argue with that." She said relenting and letting him walk. "I remember how I helped so many kids, teens, even **adults** learn how to play the guitar; including helping a lot of people pass their music classes, you also helped teach people how to sing remember?"

"I do." Shawn replied. "Remember when the staff tried to "fix" our voice boxes, when we at first weren't really good?"

Bonnie laughed at that. "That didn't change a thing! We only used the voice boxes to communicate, the 'poor quality parts and programming' was actually us not being good at singing or playing the guitar!"

Shawn looked around as he and his sister were walking down the halls. "Man I'm so glad that they reopened this place and brought us back here. I really missed Nick."

"I know we had such fun with them, and the stories that Jack told, man they were the best!" Shawn reminisced. "His Blackbeard stories were the best! By the way it was really nice of Sarah to make a parrot animatronic for Jack when he was Foxy."

"Yeah he did always love pira-" Bonnie was cut off by arguing down the hall.

"Sarah ye fool! Ye can't be serious! It can't be time fer us to return to Davy Jones' Locker!" A voice shouted.

"Is that Jack?" Shawn asked.

"I hear pirate talk sooo yeah." Bonnie answered as she and her brother began to run towards the voices. "Let's go see what he and his girlfriend are arguing about this time."

"Jack, I don't want to believe it either but now it's time for us to move on." Sarah replied sadly. "Besides our suits are destroyed and dismantled now. But I know how you feel. I'll miss being inside of Chika."

"I did love yer pizzas." Jack said. "And you."

Sarah blushed at that. "Thanks, but you know that you couldn't eat pizzas when you were Foxy right?"

"Yeah, remember when I tried to eat one?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do!" Sarah said, cracking up. "The staff thought that a kid put it in your mouth!"

"Still I was talking about before... you know." Jack said.

"Oh... well I'm glad you got to come over and help me make those Hawaiian pizzas." Sarah responded.

"Well it seems you two love-parrots made up quickly." Shawn said entering the room.

Jack and Sarah blushed again. "Anyways have any of you seen Alex or Nick?"

"You called?" A British accented voice called out.

"Y'all wonderin' where we be? We ain't lost y'know." A voice with a deep southern accent followed

"There ye are, Alex and Nick." Jack said.

"Hey Nick 48 years later, _now_ do you feel old?" Sarah asked laughing.

"This again?" Alex said. "I know I've been in the puppet for 48 years now can you please drop it."

"Maybe." Sarah said teasingly.

"Moving on." Nick spoke up. "I hear it's time for us to move on."

"Thar be correct." Jack said. "Sarah me lass be sayin' it be time fer our crew to go to Davy Jones locker."

"Well I wouldn't say _that_ , but now that we finally achieved, in a way, what our spirits wanted, we're free now." Sarah corrected.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Alex asked.

"Well if you see the body of Ferrum over there." Bonnie said pointing. "Our killer is dead".

"Thank goodness it's winter and the pipes froze." Sarah said looking up. "If they hadn't froze then the water wouldn't have been leaking onto Spring Bonnie and Ferrum may not have died."

Ah, but what about the kids?" Bonnie asked. "Who will give them the same treatment we did? Programming can't top that."

"Nick, any ideas?" Shawn asked.

"I do, my good friends." Nick said. "We give these animatronics their own sentience."

"Now how're we be doing that me lad?" Jack asked.

"Remember how we went into those instruments?" Nick said. "Well guess what? We can leave them with their own ability to think, learn, and feel."

"Awesome!" Alex exclaimed. "But three problems, 1: They're in rubble now; 2: Won't they just be blank slates then? And 3: what about other animatronics? Our suits were made physically, what about other animatronics?"

"Well I didn't come up with this just now." Nick answered. "If those animatronics are ever reassembled or repaired, than they'll be alive. And we can still give animatronics sentience from the beyond."

"What, you mean certain parts?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not really." Nick replied. "If I worked here, I wouldn't just build similar models to the current animatronics. I'd get creative, build new ones, different animals, you know."

"You mean like wolves, hawks, and other animals?" Shawn asked.

"Yup." Nick answered. "Other animals, give this the place more variety. Wouldn't it get boring here if instead of different animals there was just three differently colored and patterned versions of each animatronic?"

"Can't argue with that." Jack said.

"Now what do you think about the animatronic's sentience?" Nick asked. "Any ideas?"

"We can't be givin' 'em our memories." Alex replied. "Then we'd just be hauntin' 'em with memories that ain't theirs."

"How about we have them think how a normal person would?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm sure that-as much as it's hard to believe- that Ferrum over there was normal at one point of his life." Nick answered. "Besides, I don't really like to play god, I don't want to limit their minds to keep them from robbing banks, not that I want them to, but I don't want them becoming criminals."

"How about we just start them off with what they would need to know about kids?" Shawn supplied. "That way this place will still receive great business, the animatronics will know how do deal with kids, stuff like that; how a good person would be.

"You my friend," Nick said pointing to Shawn. "Are a **genius**! Uhh... all of you are!"

"Speaking of good and bad." Jack said pointing to Ferrum. "What about him?"

"So what are we going to do with him?" Sarah asked. "We can't just leave him here to rot."

"Are you saying that you're sorry for him?!" Shawn shouted.

"I meant **here**." Sarah said. "People will come back here eventually, especially when he starts to smell like we did."

"Let's take care of him now." Bonnie said. "We can give the animatronics their own sentience after we've dealt with him."

"Where we going t' be storin' that filthy rat?" Jack asked.

"I heard Jay say that the employees tomorrow will be constructing a false wall over the door frame to the safe room in the back. It's known only to the employees; no customers, insurance representatives, or anyone outside the management knows about it, it's not even on the digital map or on the cameras." Sarah said.

Shawn clapped his hands. "That's it! I've been in there before my sis dragged me back here; there's another door in there that leads to a second basement floor that's not on the first basement floor; we can seal him in there!"

"How?" Bonnie asked. "I told you before we can't touch tangible things now."

"We can control them though." Shawn answered. "Like I can enter a hammer and use it that way."

"Le's git right to it then!" Alex said.

"I'll go get a forklift." Nick said and went to the loading docks.

"Should I get some wood?" Bonnie asked

"Sure." Shawn said. "I'll get some screws, nails, and bolts."

"I be helpin' ye with that." Jack said. "I'll get ye a bucket."

"That will really help, thanks!" Shawn thanked.

"No problem lad!" Jack said and the three set off.

"They forgot the tools." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Let's go and get dem some screwdrivers, hammers, 'n glue." Alex suggested.

"Know where we can find some?" Sarah asked.

"The workshop. Let's go!" Alex said running towards the workshop.

[10 minutes later]

"Everyone ready?" Shawn asked.

"Everyone except Nick." Bonnie noted. "I hope the Forklift wasn't out of gas when he found it."

 _ **HOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKK**_

"AHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed, jumping so high that she phased through the ceiling, before coming down again.

"10 seconds, hang-time!" Nick laughed through the forklift's radio.

"Seriously?!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"Let's get over it." Sarah said. "We're lucky we can't smell."

"Let's be getting this over with. I think she's getting impatient." Jack supplied.

"Alright, alright." Nick said. He then phased the forklift through the basement's 3 ft wide door-frame in the safe room, even Ferrum.

"Careful." Sarah said.

"I know." Nick said as he floated down to the basement, phasing through the stairs. "Alright get down here."

"Where should we set him down?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm." Jack hummed looking around. "How 'bout by dem barrels o'er dere?"

"Those are crates." Shawn said.

"I know." Jack responded.

"Okay." Nick said as he drove over to the crates and let Ferrum roll off into a sitting/slumped position.

"Let's get those boards up." Shawn said.

In 10 minutes they were all done.

"Hopefully he'll have rotted away before anyone finds him. Nick said.

"More importantly hopefully no one asks why there are boards on here at 7 in the morning." Shawn said.

"Anywho, now that's outta da way." Alex said.

"You all know what to do." Nick said. "I'll catch up once I get this forklift back."

"On it!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone flew with glee as they went to give their animatronic suits the sentience they oh so deserved.

"Are you all ready?" Nick said once he was finished with the puppet.

"Yup. Cannot wait till they see Goldie!" Alex said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I've no idea where dat darn endoskeleton went." Alex said. "But don't you be worryin', I made sure that no one could wear him again. Let's just say it's really easy for ghosts to hack computers."

"At least now we don't have to worry about that axe." Nick said. "By the way Jack, you with your hook and your speed, when Ferrum was coming after you, how did he destroy you?"

"Well, he was faster than I had thought," Jack said looking at the dead and crippled murderer. "I managed t' pull the bloody axe away from the blasted bilge rat man and knock him to the deck, but what I failed to see was that scallywag moving into a position to trip me, while reaching for his axe at the same time. And that be when he destroyed Foxy; me friend, and me body."

"Well y'all," Alex quickly spoke up, refusing to let the mood drop. "whaddya say we be leavin' that in the past and 'stead we celebrate?"

"Alex?" Shawn asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've known y'all my whole life." Alex said, suddenly sounding serious. "If I be right about y'all I know none o' ya would let bad memories get the best of ya', instead you'd be focusing on the positives, say fo' example: now no parent has ta go through the sufferin' of not knowing whether their young-ins are alive or dead.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at his words, but he wasn't finished yet. "We've done these folks a great service by endin' his murderous streak. So wassay we take that celebration party, and have one last song together?"

"Wait!" Shawn called out suddenly.

"What is it?" Nick asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Since were spirits now doesn't that mean we can control inanimate object's?" Shawn asked.

Everyone looked like the Cheshire Cat when they caught his drift.

"Well," Alex said. "Y'all know what to do!"

Everyone flew to their respective items: Nick to the music box, Shawn to the piano, Bonnie to her guitar, Sarah to the drums, Jack to the Turntable which had wires attached to it, and since Golden Freddy wasn't actually in the Fazbear's Band Alex flew into the buildings PA system.

"Shawn." Nick called from within the music box over the PA system thanks to Alex connecting him to the turntable. "Hit it!"

 **[Play Fireflies by Owl City]**

Once everyone was finished singing their parts they all gathered around in a circle once again.

"You all did great! It was great spending this time together once again, thank you all." Nick said to his friends putting his right hand in the middle. "It's been an honor serving with you all."

"Y'all be amazin'!" Alex happily said, gladly placing his hand in. "I'll be hopin' that we can play together sometime soon!

"Aye, the honor was all ours." Jack returned, putting his right hand in the middle as well. "We be a mighty crew, full of heart."

"I'm sure that we will. I know one thing for sure." Sarah said, putting her hand on top of Jack's. "I'm sure that they have Hawaiian, American, whatever kinds of pizza on the other side."

"What do you say we have some when we get there?" Bonnie asked.

"Order up!" Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Nick." Shawn said. "We're ready."

"Alright." Nick said looking around and grinning as they all started to fade.

"1, 2, 3! **Viva la Freddy Fazbears!** " Everyone shouted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[Two weeks later, 5:15am]

A yellow springlock suit's eyes lit up, having been turned on through an invisible force.

The suit then began twitching and slightly moving.

Then it began moaning.

Then talking.

"Wh..a*T h*aPen-eD.. tO m _e_?" It said.

It then raised it's left arm. It's eyes brightened in shock.

"nO.. _tHiS_ suIt w,.a.S sUppOs=d + To P/r0tEc;t mE." It said in shock.

Then it realized the irony. "WeLl, How fi:' _tt_ [ing. I stUf}f you In A su|iT, NoW I'm sTucK in one." It said getting up onto it's feet struggling greatly in doing.

The suit then walked to the door. "WeLl, ThEre Ar^e no $tr(inGs 0n Me."

The suit pushed against the door until it broke. Then it walked up the stairs, falling down a flight before catching onto the railing.

The suit continued to the top. Where it knew where the door-frame was and broke through the fake wall.

"Yo|_| takE aWay my wOrLD." The suit then said grabbing a gasoline can. Opening it. Pouring it all through the entertainment building. "I tAke awAY Y.,our.S."

The suit then walked into the maintenance room. Ripping out the fuse box panel and tossing it across the room. The suit then grabbed the wires, walking away until they snapped.; exposing the copper wiring beneath the rubber coating.

The suit then walked into the office pushing the door button on the left panel, then the right panel.

And finally the suit walked over to the front panel.

"I h#Op,e YoU DiE in a FiRE." It said before pushing the light button and shutting the door.

The suit then allowed itself to fall to the ground as the fuze box started lighting sparks.

And then the flames spread...

 **WOO! Finally! At least 5 days of working on this and it's finally done! I hope that you enjoyed this prologue, The comedic/romantic/fun tone I took to the moments after the The purple guy's death. This is my 3rd story. And unlike the popular saying "3rd times the charm" I treat all of my stories with the same amount of credit. I hope that you can't wait for the "technically" first chapter! I'm sure that you loved this prologue! I have my friend Mozart's Fantasy to thank for any amazing editing! Anyways it's almost 1 in the morning. So goodnight to you all. And once again watch out for the puppet! Good night!**

 **Fun fact: The name I came up for the purple guy (other than having Vincent as a nickname) Is actually the Latin translation for Iron (Ferrum) and Prisoner (Captivus). I came up with that name as I thought about how since spirits in FNAF have the power to control things, and that since the Purple Guy may be looking for a new vessel (think about it, in some of the boot screens you see him pulling his head off (as Springtrap) as if to symbolize how he's escaping and getting out. Another fact is that you never actually see yourself dead in a game-over screen). As for right now. He's a prisoner in a suit of Iron (and whatever else Salvage is made out of). See ya later my loyal fans!**


End file.
